The Misadventures Of Moonstone
by Henna Mori
Summary: ok summary sux but there's ocs and fun and even some sex scenes in the future so come on. how bad can it be non?
1. Chapter 1

The sun had yet to break the surface of the water, had it not been for the thick clouds of smoke and flames one would likely see dim light growing steddily in the east. Selini Roza, Captian of the Moonstone, one of the largest ships to sail had began to crawl by her master's command. they where nearing the heart of a graveyard. Men, some still to know their fate floating in the water at her flanks. Captian Roza barked to her men to keep an eye out for food or other slavagables.

"Captian!" her first mate called from her right, "there's a child!" the girl was still in her teens and her heart had yet became hard and cold. Her captian came to her side,

"Your point being?" she asked, "If i saved every stranded urchent that floated by my ship i would be as soft as that pest on the Jellyroll." she said annoyed. the girl whinned,

"But he could be of use to us." the younger blonde pleaded, "we could teach him metal working. John-John is always complaining about not having any help." she said, "and he could work his debt off that way." the Captian sighed,

"You're not going to leave me alone about this are you?" she asked, earning a bright grin,

"you know me captian," she said. Roza groaned, barking to a handful of men,

"sometimes i wonder who really runs this ship." she muttered as the men rowed out to the boy. Avangeln smiling beside her.

He hit the wood with a wet thud, his dark hair clinging to his face and neck,

"Do you know where you are?" a voice asked from above him, "Hey, awnser your captian or i'll throw you back in!" He looked up to a sight. the womans waist length blonde hair was like mane as it flowed in the morning breeze. he stammered to awnser, the woman becomeing more and more irritated, "somebody get the chimp a blanket and some dry clothes, he's no good to me dead." she glared at her first mate, "this is your charge." the girl beamed, her bright smile cracking from one end of her head to the other,

"i knew you had a heart captian." she said blissfully taking the boys hand.

"Yea, well don't tell anyone!" her captian yelled after the pair before they disapeared into the ship.

"Jack Sparrow," the man hiccuped, "Captian, Jack Sparrow," he tipped his hat. One of the men looked to him as if he where crazed,

"and what ship do you oversea?" the gaurd asked annoyed,

"thats my pride there mate" he said pointing to what seemed to be the tip of a mast jutting from the water,

"i believe you may need a new ship there captian," the lawman chuckled, "i think she may have came to port her last time." Jack looked to the other then to his ship and back agian,

"Oh no, she's a sweetheart," he placed his hand on the blondes shoulder, "she just shy. mate." the gaurd was unimpressed and shrugged him off,

"off me, you smell of cheap rum and ass." he said annoyed, "and besides, i've got a job to do, begone." he waved at him to leave.

"What job do you have here alone that is so importent there freind?" he looked around, "if you haven't noticed there's nothing here to gaurd," Jack wispered. The gaurd fanned his breath out of his face with distaste.

"ugh, I'll have you know the governer has placed me here as insurence that his new lieutenant gets safely to his new office." he huffed and looked back to the empty horrizion. Jack followed his gaze,

"so...you're a delevery boy." he asked earning a heated look from the other,

"NO, go away, i have no time to deal with you. if my commander saw me talking to you i would loose my job," he shooed him as a ship started into port.

"it seems your ships come in mate," Jack said waving.

"Leave!" the blonde yelled pushing him back, "the Lieutenant shouldn't have to deal with drunks his first day,"Jack pouted,

"i'm not drunk mate, I just don't have my land legs," he said taking a swig of his bottle,

"Don't lie, i smell the rum on you from twenty knots away," the ship's massive shadow overcasted the two,

"It's good rum." the a plank beat aginst the wooden peir as men poured out to secure the ship. one man stood taller then the others, and not just because of height, although he was tall. the powdered white of his wig was a comedy as he marched held held high down the plank. He eyed Jack and his new companion,

"I am Lieutenant James Norrington," he looked Jack up and down, "what is this?" he asked, "Your...Freind?" the gaurd stammered,

"Lieutenant, we've just met, I don't even know you." Jack said smiling childishly. The man looked at him bored,

"Sailor take me to the Govenor, I'm too tired to punish this idiocy at current." the other scrambled to gather the man's things. with the help of a few other sailors he was ready to go, the group marching down the peir,

"well...you smell funny!" Jack shot as they left, "and your hair looks silly." he pouted as the bottle rang empty, "damn, all the rums gone!" the pout on his face only worsening as he started back into town.

_ The night had been cool, too cool to sleep as far as Will was conserened, he had found his way above deck for a breath of freash air. the night air was thick with fog a heaviness settled on his small bones that made him uneasy. He looked into the fog, small stars peirced the veil, growing and pulsating. the hairs on his neck stood at attention as a screch stabbed into his head, the stars growing still, they where lantuerns, the pale blue light batheing the windows in an eere glow. _

_ his heart beat in fear and wonder as the misty remnents of sails fluttered in the stillness. there was no sound now. the ship sat as if watching, waiting for something. Will stood his ground on the deck, his body quivering in fear. Then pandamonium, cannon blasts shook and rocked the deck, the shouts and screams of men as they where so rudely woken. voices rang out from the other ship too, the sound of ropes being pulled tight and stretched._

_ He was no longer alone on the shattered deck, his eyes widdened at the horrors that had greeted him, men with features and parts of fish and marine life. he screamed, running from one as he lunged at him, his long arm that of a sawfishes namesake. there was laughter, cold, deep laughter from above as the demons captian watched from his perch his mens dilegence in distruction. they caught fire to the banasters and deck before retreating back to their ship. _

_ the boy reamerged, his eyes stinging from smoke as he watched as the ship receaded back into the fog. Alone the wreak was quiet, the waves beating at her wounds bellow, and the fire growling around him the only sounds there made. In the same respect the only movents made where of the flames and of the surging waves bellow. a low snarl brought his head up to the railing, his eyes wide in horror at a tentecle larger then he could have imagianed possible peaked from the side._

Will woke with a start, his heart pumping in his cheast as sure as if he had swam the seven seas in a day. he looked around, he was not on that ship, there was no gold leafing on the doors and wall pannels. no candlesticks heavy enough to be called an anchor, he sat up. the walls where bear unpollished wood. same as the floor and celing. a single lantern swayed from a beam above the bed.

"Glad your awake." a voice said from beside the door, "i was starting to worry about you." a girl entered the room, her hair was cut up to her ears in the back and longer in the front.

"where am I?" he asked, eyeing the room agian, "who are you?" the girl set something down, it was a small bowl of rice,

"Your on my captians ship, we're in Port Royal right now." she offered the bowl to him, "I'm Avangeln, but you can call me Ava." he smiled taking the food.

"I'm Will Turnner." he hid his face, "your wondering what happened aren't you?" he asked, Ava shook her head.

"Nope. You'll tell someone when you're ready." she offered him a warm smile. "i'm heading back up-top. Captian Roza would want someone to keep an eye out while she's in town." He stood up,

"can i come with you?" he asked quickly, "I-I just want to get some air." she grinned,

"sure. eat first and I'll take you up with me to meet the crew."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Walking down the streets of Port Royal, was nothing new to the Captian Roza, as I headed to the local island tavern 'The Lustlist Wench'. I walked to the front of the bar and got the attention of the bartender,

" Let me have the finest rum you have in this place savvy!" I said as she looked around the bar for her next pray for the night, I saw none of interest until she turned back to her rum.

There five seats down was a man, skin browned from being kissed by the sun, hair the color of raven feathers with a red, tan, and dark beads in one of the dredlocks, and a pieace of eight hung from his banndana, and dark brown eyes outlined in kohl, a hat that was placed upon his head. I didn't relize that I was staring at him until he looked over at me and grin, I winked at him and took a drink of rum and looked back out on to the floor where almost every pirate had a wench hanging on their arm, or sitting in their lap, some had rum in their hands, some laid there past out from drinking so much they couldn't go to their room.

"Excuse me, lassie is anyone sittin' by you?'' said a husky voice that brought me out of my thoughts. I looked up and saw the man i was starin' at a few minutes ago, "No, go ahead." I motioned with my hand that didn't hold my mug of rum.

" Captain Chevalle, I asume?" I said with a smirk as I saw his eyes cloud with anger at not being reconized by a fellow captain.

"No, Lassie I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. How are you Ching?" he said returning the smirk. I laughted.

"So Jack where is your ship I didn't see it at the dock?" I said with a knowing smile.

" I'm in the market, as it were?" He said it with a wink.

" Really, last I heard your ship was sunk in the harbor." I laughted.

" Well...I did say I was in the market." He said with a smirk. I looked at him for a moment and said,

" Do you wanna get out of there Jack?" with a smile and a wink.

Abord The Jellyroll, Captain Herring was looking down at the crew from the hight of the wheel-house, getting to make port at Port Oolong.

"Gents. we will be making port at Oolong. WHERE WE WILL FEAST FOR THE NIGHT!" said the Captain, the pirates roared at the thought of endless food.

"Um... Captian... how are you going to pay for the food?" Alice, the first mate asked beside her. "we haven't pillaged or even shot the cannon since we tried to hit that rock formation back near Tortuga." he said bored, she blinked thinking, "um... WE WILL FEAST! THEN RUN AWAY!" He gripped his nose,

"at least we can call ourselfs pirates in that respect." he looked up to the ship. it was clean, the men all in their seats rowing. it was hard as he well knew. everyone had at one time sat in the rowers station. Even the captian when push came to shove. Of course that's what happens when you're known as the Chickens of the Sea. "Captian, what time should we head back out, i'll assume early enough the harbormaid wont be out to get our dues." she nodded,

"before dawn, lets say threeish?" she said picking up the ships mascot. a large black cat named Maple. the Harbor came into veiw,

"um... Captian..." Al said, "If i'm mistaken forgive me but isn't that Port Royal?" he asked, "how do you expect us to get a bite and run out of there?" the men depressed. She looked out to her sailors pouting,

"Hey! we're the Chicken's of the Sea. the fastest ship to sail. if we can't eat and run out of Port Royal then we should be ashamed to claim that title." she pointed off to the harbor, "Now ROW! I'm hungary!"

As Will and I walked out from under the deck I introduced him to the deck hands, the men that had fished him out. He was so flusttered it was too cute. He looked to the door that lead back down to the belly of the ship,

"are a lot of the crew off in town?" he asked, i laughed,

"Naw, Captian keeps a tight ship so when we port most of the time the crew sleeps the first night and we party the second." he laughed,

"so everyones asleep." he said, "then how are you going to introduce me to them if their asleep?" i laughed,

"I'm going to introduce you to the cook, it'll be a good time to tell him if you have any allergies or perfences." i laughed, "not like if you tell him you like anything but seafood he would make it." he looked away and pouted,

"then why bother telling him." he questioned annoyed.

"well if you tell him your birthday, he tries to make something you would like." i said grabbing his neck and bringing his head under my arm. "so don't get so uptight and calm down," he huffed and yelled for me to let him go but he was so weak it was just too cute.

"let go of me! i'm going to fall over!" he complained,

"You're just so small it's painfully cute." i said laughing as he reddened,

"I'M NOT CUTE!" he yelled, "I'M A MAN!" i couldn't contain myself he was just too precious proclaiming his manlyness with just the slightest blush in his cheeks. i would have said more had a screech not have brought both our attention to the hallway. I ran forward with the boy not far behind, i was mildly impressed that he could keep up as i will admit i'm fairly fast. we burst threw the door to the kitchen. Mathias, the cheif was standing ontop of the stove, a butcher knife in his hand as he screamed at what seemed to be a mouse scurring on the floor.

"Mathias!" i yelled, "it's a rat, there's tons of them on this ship, why are you freaking out?" he shot me a look,

"I cannnot work with these bastards sneaking up on me!" he yelled, "that son of a bitch ran up my surong and nearly got a peak of the promised land!" i cringed,

"well i will agree, that is oh, oh so wrong." Will laughed, walking over to the small ball of fur.

"he's just hungary." he pinched off a bit of cheese and fed it, picking it up in his hand, "see, he's not so bad." Mathias gave a looked,

"is this boy for real?" he asked, "Did he really just pick that seed of satan up like it was a kitten." i nodded as Will got closer to the the other man,

"look he's smiling at you," he said innocently, earning another round of screams from the Soprano.

"HE'S DOING IT ON PURPOSE!" he said cowering away from him, i pulled Will back. the mouse still in his hand,  
"get a hold of yourself. your suposed to be a fearsome pirate." i said weary, "don't be such a baby." he stuck his tounge out at me, thereby ending the conversation, "come on Will, you should lay back down, you nearly drowned this morning and really should try to rest." he paled,

"i don't want to go to sleep." he said, "I'll have another nightmare." this broke my heart, he looked genuienly terrified.

"I'll stay with you if you want, and if you start to have a nightmare i'll be right there beside you." i said smiling. he blushed,

"i don't need a babysitter." he complained,"But..." i could see the gears moving in his head, "if you really want to i guess it's okay... If you want to." i smiled, seeing that he just wanted to save face i nodded,

"Then it's settled," the mouse squeeked in his hand as if in agreence, "and it looks like your new friend agrees too." i said laughing.


End file.
